Luna
by RinoaDG
Summary: Una nueva amenaza ha llegado y la nieta de Sakura deberá detenerla con la ayuda de los guardianes de las cartas que han despertado de nuevo... viejos recuerdos acercarán el corazón de Yue a su nueva dueña YueXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, las cartas Sakura habían cumplido con su objetivo y ahora descansaban de nueva cuenta en el libro mágico protegidas por sus guardianes del sol y la luna. La joven Kinomoto continuo con su vida y ya como una mujer adulta formo su propia familia a lado del joven Lee Shaoran al que tanto amaba, los años continuaron en paz y poco a poco la magia se quedo en el olvido…

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que se fuera de Japón, luego de la muerte de sus abuelos su padre había decidido que lo mejor para ellos era cambiar de ambiente y de forma de vida, por lo que la familia completa se había mudado a Australia, no se había dado cuenta si no hasta su regreso que realmente había extrañado al pequeño país oriental, tal vez no en si por las tierras si no por lo que representaba, ahí había vivido momento increíbles y felices con su abuela Sakura, y regresar a su país de origen era como regresar a ella. Tsuki era el mismo retrato de su abuela, era una joven de cabello castaño y largo, alegre, algo curioso pasaba con sus ojos pues poseía uno de color verde intenso y otro de color miel, claro ambos llenos de vida, su carácter era amable y siempre veía lo positivo de la vida.

Al igual que la antigua Kinomoto era hábil para los deportes, su especialidad era el patinaje sobre hielo y aquello había sido el motivo por el cual regresaba a Japón, se había esforzado en entrenar y había conseguido que uno de los grandes entrenadores y patrocinadores del equipo nacional del país oriental le viera y le escogiera para entrar a este ofreciéndole claro su regreso, sus padres se habían negado a volver por lo que simplemente se encontraba sola en el gran aeropuerto.

- ¿tu eres Lee Tsuki no es verdad?- pregunto un chico de cabello café oscuro que se había acercado a ella- mi nombre es Kumo, soy el asistente del entrenador del equipo de patinaje sobre hielo y me enviaron a recogerla señorita

- gracias es un placer conocerle - contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- me da mucho gusto que aceptaras ser parte de nuestro equipo, esta vez estamos listos para una medalla de oro – dijo sonriente a la chica, Tsuki por su lado también estaba contenta, por alguna extraña razón su deseo de volver se había vuelto fuerte, casi una necesidad, tenía que volver, tenía que estar ahí y finalmente se cumplía su deseo.

El joven asistente le llevo hasta la calle en la que se encontraba una vieja casa, lucia solitaria y abandonada pero estaba en buen estado

- ¿segura que deseas que te deje aquí?, no parece un lugar muy seguro

- descuida estaré bien, esta solía ser la casa de mi abuela Sakura, pase una gran niñez aquí, verás que una vez que la arregle se verá preciosa – dijo alegre la chica al hombre que la veía incrédulo

- si tu lo dices… sólo no te canses demasiado, mañana comenzarás con el entrenamiento, en fin te veré en la pista

- ¡gracias! - se despidió Tsuki entrando a la casa, estaba oscuro y se podía apreciar un aroma delicado a humedad, sus recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente, recordaba el delicioso aroma de la cocina donde su abuela preparaba la merienda, a su abuelo Shaoran cuidando de las plantas del jardín o leyendo algún libro para ella en el sofá, de verdad que tenía muy buenos recuerdos del lugar, tenía que terminar de limpiar todo, acomodar la casa y tener todo listo pues mañana comenzaría su nuevo papel en la pista.

El brillo a través del cristal era intenso, la esfera negra comenzó a tambalearse mientras extrañas figuras se movían en su interior, estaban listas para salir, para ser liberadas, tres personas encapuchadas con trajes negros le rodearon, comenzaron con un canto extraño que lleno la habitación, entonces la esfera de cristal oscura se movió con mucha más fuerza hasta que finalmente se formaron grietas que volvieron polvo la prisión de siete extrañas y peligrosas sombras que ahora estaban libres.

Tsuki se había quedado dormida sobre la cama luego de haber pasado la tarde limpiando la casa, no se dio cuenta cuando una brillante luz comenzó a salir de la caja que contenía los libros del antiguo librero de su abuela, esta se abrió para un libro rosa decorado bellamente, de este salieron dos esferas de luz, una plateada y una dorada que de inmediato volaron a toda velocidad fuera de la casa. Aquellas dos luces llegaron hasta el cielo en donde poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma, una la de un león dorado y alado, mientras la otra mostraba la imagen de un joven ángel de cabello plateado y largas alas blancas, ambos se posaron en la azotea de un edificio y miraron en la dirección en la que aquella energía podía sentirse.

- finalmente están despertando - dijo el joven alado con seriedad y un leve tono de alerta

- creí que esto no pasaría - contesto Kerveros con energía y sorpresa

- Clow dijo que este día llegaría

- Pero se suponía que Sakura era la encargada de detenerlos, ella ya no esta con nosotros

- Lo se...

- Debemos ir a investigar - Yue asintió con la cabeza y le siguió hasta el viejo edificio de donde provenía todo, se introdujeron a el y se mantuvieron escondidos en todo momento observando, en el centro de aquel gran espacio había tres figuras encapuchadas que miraban con detenimiento a siete extrañas sombras, aun no recuperaban del todo su fuerza y su figura no era completamente distinguible, pero ese era el peligro pues sacrificarían inocentes para poder conseguir el poder que les hacía falta.

- Han hecho un buen trabajo – decía una de aquella sombras en una voz con eco y aterradora – por fin somos libres… - hablaba mientras extendía un par de alas negras como muestra de su poder, Kero y Yue sintieron escalofríos al mirar aquello, finalmente los seres a los que tanto le había temido el mago Clow estaban de regreso, tenían que detenerlos, el león alado estaba tan metido en aquello que no noto cuando empujo un viejo y vacio bote de pintura llamando la atención de aquellos seres

- ¡Kerveros escondete! - grito Yue mientras se ocultaba en las sombras

- Es tarde, no dejes que te vean – le contesto el león dorado, no había terminado de decir la frase cuando aquellos seres le rodearon

- Un guardian de Clow – dijo una de las sombras – nos encontramos antes de lo esperado

- No para placer mio te lo aseguro

- ¿En donde esta el otro?

- Aun no despierta, pero conmigo es más que suficiente – la sombra no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió indicando a los otros que saltaran sobre el leon del sol que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, todo se volvio negro para él, Yue escucho los gritos de dolor del felino y salio de sus escondite para ayudarle, dejo que toda la luz en él brillara en ese momento debilitando a su enemigo, tomo a Kero que se había transformado en su versión pequeña debido a su debilidad y salio volando a toda prisa del lugar, para cuando la luz se había extinguido ellos estaban lejos de su enemigo.

El ruido del vidrio rompiéndose de la ventana de una de la habitaciones de la casa le despertó, se levanto a toda prisa asustada pero no tenía del todo el valor para acercarse hasta ese cuarto.

- demonios… espero que no sea un fantasma – dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas, fuera quien fuera el que estaba detrás de la puerta a la que se acercaba con paso lento tenía que enfrentarle, despacio giro la perilla de la puerta pero antes de entrar hablo con algo de nervio - se que hay alguien ahí, identifíquese ahora mismo… si es un fantasma por favor marchese …- no obtuvo respuesta por lo que no le quedo más remedio que entrar, sin embargo no se esperaba la imagen que vería del otro lado, ahí sobre el suelo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana estaba la imagen más bella que hubiera visto, y al mismo tiempo la más extraña, aquel hombre, aquel ángel de cabellera plateada estaba sobre su piso agitado y mirándola de manera fría.

Yue por su parte parecía estar alucinando, aquella chica era la viva imagen de su antigua señora, solo que no era una niña, si no una bella joven, una muchacha de ojos completamente brillantes, lo que por alguna razón levantaba mucha curiosidad en él, pero además podía ver en ella algo más, un brillo único que sólo los portadores de la sangre de Clow tenían, que sólo los seres llenos de una poderosa magia poseían.

- tu eres descendiente de Sakura… tu portas el poder de Clow

- ¿disculpa?... – contesto la chica aun convencida de que estaba soñando- ¿quien eres tu?, ¿conociste a mi abuela?

- ¿Tu abuela?

- Sakura Kinomoto era mi abuela… ¿quien es Clow?, ¿que haces en mi casa?, ¿quien eres?

- mi nombre es Yue, soy guardián de la luna y el es kerveros guardián del sol, nosotros somos los protectores de las cartas Sakura y su magia - hablo el hombre de ojos azules mostrando entre sus brazos a un Kero completamente inconsciente.

- pobrecito ¿que fue lo que le sucedió? - pregunto angustiada la chica mientras se acercaba al pequeño ser amarillo que le recordaba a un muñeco de peluche, respiraba con dificultad y mantenía sus pequeños ojos cerrados.

- Lo hirieron en la batalla – la chica al ver a tan pequeña y adorable criatura no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus manos preocupada, pero al hacerlo algo inexplicable paso, ella brillo con una luz que repentinamente paso al pequeño y amarillo cuerpo regresándole vida a su color, había pasado parte de su poder a Kero aliviando sus heridas, se pondría bien pero tendría que reposar para recuperar su energía.

- entonces es cierto… - comento Yue con algo de sorpresa que por supuesto no se reflejaba en su rostro- tu posees el poder sobre la magia, eres tu entonces … quien debe derrotar a los siete demonios

- ¿demonios?… ¿tu te refieres a monstruos? – dijo la chica completamente asustada poniéndose de pie, el joven de cabello plateado la miro serio mientras esta comenzaba ahora a temblar con ojos llorosos.

- no monstruos, demonios muy poderosos y peligrosos

- yo no puedo hacer eso… no me gustan los monstruos... esto ya no me es gustando, si este es un sueño... este sueño ya es una pesadilla y quiero despertar

- escucha

- ¡no!, no, no, no, quiero despertar... despierta, despierta, despierta … - susurró la joven, se forzó tanto que comenzó a perder el conocimiento, su cuerpo caía cual pluma al suelo, Yue logro levantarse a tiempo y sostenerla en sus brazos antes de que tocara el piso, la observo con detenimiento, su largo cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro y sin poder evitarlo lo retiró con su mano con suavidad, aquella joven le recordaba tanto a su antigua señora.

- ...Sakura… - susurro el ángel antes de cargarla en sus brazos para regresarle a la cama y que así pudiera descansar lo que quedaba de la noche.

- "huele a mar", se dijo así misma la joven Lee antes de despertar debido al ruido de su alarma - ¡demonios ya es tarde! – grito histérica al observar su reloj, se levanto sin perder más tiempo, tomo un baño, comió algo muy rápido y después salió a toda prisa de su casa rumbo a la pista, todo mientras era observada por un joven de cabello blanco desde la ventana superior.

- debemos ir con ella… para protegerla… ofrecerle nuestro juramento a ella... como sus guardianes

- guarda tus energías kerveros - contesto el alado hombre al pequeño amarillo que reposaba en una almohada del viejo sofá de la habitación

- no... debemos protegerla, esta nueva amenaza la pondrá en peligro… debemos ayudarle, enseñarle… a usar sus poderes… pero por sobretodo cumplir nuestro papel de guardianes… tal y como lo hicimos con Sakura… - dijo el pequeño ser amarillo antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia, Yue le observo fijamente, tenía razón, si esa jovencita era la siguiente en la linea de su antigua dueña y había heredado su poder significaba que ahora ella era su señora, la señora a la que debía de proteger…

Un elegante joven de cabello rojizo caminaba por los pasillos del parque con un gesto de burla malévola en el rostro, su camino choco accidentalmente con el de otra joven de ojos cafés que se apresuraba a llegar a su destino

- lo siento señorita no le ví – dijo galante el hombre mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse pie

- no, ha sido mi culpa también, debí fijarme mejor

- no se preocupe mi lady no tiene porque pedir disculpas…. permítame acompañarle a su destino...

El entrenador y algunas de las otras chicas y chicos patinadores ya se encontraban en la pista con algunos de los movimientos, Tsuki había corrido tras el camión y lamentablemente le había alcanzado hasta muchas cuadras después, irremediablemente había llegado tarde, Kamu le miro y al verla en tal desastre comprendió que había tenido problemas para llegar

- problemas con el camión supongo

- más bien con mis sueño

- como sea, comienza con el calentamiento, debes de alcanzar a las demás, el entrenado Hafat te espera

- si señor – La castaña se cambio, se coloco sus patines y luego de calentar un poco entro a la pista de hielo, era grande y muy iluminada, se podía escuchar una melodía al fondo y como hipnotizada por ella comenzó a moverse, a recorrer la pista con movimientos suaves, delicados al compás de la música, podía imaginarse a si misma en la competencia, con la mirada de todo el público en ella, vestida en un hermoso traje que le hacía juego al tema musical, pondría su corazón en el acto y lograría su objetivo. Los ojos de algunos de los integrantes del equipo se posaron en ella, incluso los de su entrenador que aunque veía detalles a mejorar en su actuación podía también ver posibilidades en ella. Pero no solo eran ellos los que la observaban, otro par de ojos azules y claros como el cielo no le perdían de vista, Yue le miraba desde lo alto de las gradas perdido en los movimientos de la chica, no podía apartar sus azules orbes de ella, algo en esa jovencita despertaba curiosidad en él, cuando por fin la chica termino de hacer su presentación se sintió apenada por lo que se acerco hasta su entrenador para hablarle

- lo siento creo que me deje llevar

- tienes buena técnica niña, pero tendremos que afinar algunos detalles

- estoy de acuerdo – decía la femenina voz de una figura alta, rubia y vestida de blanco que se acerco a ellos

- Lee quiero presentarte a la Srta Sashilo, ella es la principal patrocinadora de nuestro equipo y es gracias a ella que hemos conseguido todo lo necesario

- Es un gusto conocerla – comento las castaña mientras se inclinaba a la mujer, esta le miro y luego dibujo una sonrisa que por un momento le hizo temblar, pero no lo demostró.

- De verdad el placer es mío querida, debo irme, pero estare al pendiente de todo – sin más aquella mujer se retiro, Tsuki no sabía que había pasado, pero un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda al ver aquel gesto en el rostro de la mujer, no le dio más importancia al asunto y continuo con la practica, pero esta no duro mucho tiempo pues repentinamente el telefono del entrenador había sonado y había pedido un descanso para atenderlo.

- ¿qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí? – pregunto Yue detrás de la castaña que se había recargado en la barra de la pista para tomar un respiro, pero al oir la voz del joven de cabello plateado tan cerca y tan sorpresivamente le había hecho dar un terrible brinco que provoco que resvalara y cayera al hielo ante la mirada sería del ángel ahora con sus alas escondidas.

- ¿Pero por que has hecho eso…? espera un momento, estas aquí, si tu estas aquí… entonces no lo … no lo soñe – dijo nerviosa la joven al verlo ahí

- No – contesto Yue sin más

- Pero entonces … los demonios… ¿la magia?

- Deberás aprender a usar tus poderes si quieres defenderte – la ultima Lee ya no dijo nada, ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca ante tal afirmación, un terrible nervio le invadió con tan solo pensar que tendría que pelear contra demonios, ella no hacía eso, era una chica completamente asustadiza y nerviosa ¿cómo podría combartir algo así? Suponiendo que creyera todo aquello, entonces miro al joven de ojos azules, portaba una playera gris, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans azules, además de que había amarrado su largo cabello plateado en una coleta a su espalda.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa ropa?

- Había mucha en las cajas de tu casa

- ¿Que? - pregunto confundida y molesta pero ya no pudo decir más, otras dos chicas se acercaron a la pareja curiosas por el atractivo hombre de cabellera plateada del lugar

- Hey ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto la morena- yo soy Mila

- Lee, ¿quien es el?, ¿es acaso tu novio?- dijo la rubia de nombre Hommy

- ¿Que?, ¡por supuesto que no!... el es … es… es…- trataba de contestar la chica que simplemente no tenía respuesta alguna, ningún posible invento salía de su cabeza, y la mirada seria de Yue sobre ella no le ayudaba en nada – es… mi… mi... el... es mi... novio… - afirmo tontamente Tsuki para luego regañarse mentalmente por la tontería que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, por suerte justo en ese momento el entrenador había regresado y había llamado al equipo completo, así que las otras chicas comenzaron a acercarse dejando a la pareja sola.

- Pero que tontería he dicho- se giro para mirar al joven- tu regresa a casa y espera a que vuelva, hablaremos ahí – comento molesta la chica antes de darle la espalda.

- no puedes desatender lo que te he dicho, he traído las cartas Sakura para que te ayuden, las dejare en tu mochila

- ¿que?

- Lee Tsuki, necesito que todos estén aquí – dijo Hafat volviéndole a llamar para que se acercara, ella asintió con la cabeza para atender el llamado.

- ¿Tu nombre es Tsuki?- pregunto Yue un tanto impresionado por aquello

- Si, Lee Tsuki, creo que no me presente antes… - finalizo la chica antes de caminar hacia su profesor, Yue de verdad estaba sorprendido, pues al igual que su nombre el de la chica significaba luna pero en Japonés.

- Extraña coincidencia…

El entrenamiento por ese día había terminado, la castaña había revisado por toda la pista rastros de aquel extraño joven de cabello plateado, pero este no había aparecido, tal vez había seguido su indicación y había regresado a casa, ella haría lo mismo. El camino más corto era a través del parque, así que sin más ingreso a el, pero pronto algo llamo su atención, curiosamente el parque parecía estar vacío, no había niños jugando o personas paseando, aquello le asusto por lo que mejor apresuro el paso, entonces frente a ella pudo ver la figura de una chica que caminaba a paso lento hacía ella con la cabeza baja escondiendo su rostro en su cabello que caía, el nervio le invadió y decidió mejor pasar a un lado de ella rápidamente, pero esta bloqueo su camino.

- deme permiso por favor

- ¡más... necesito más...!- grito la mujer con una expresión de terror en el rostro, y sin que la joven pudiera hacer nada se le hecho ensima, sus ojos brillaban de un dorado impresionante y no hacían más que llenar de miedo a la pobre Tsuki, tenía que defenderse, quitarse a aquella "cosa" de encima, entonces sin saber como sus manos se llenaron de luz y expulsaron energía que hizo salir volando a la mujer de ella.

- la magia de Clow, tu posees la magia de Clow, la portadora de la magia de Sakura… - dijo otra voz que salia de la mujer, sin más toda ella comenzo a brillar de dorado y luego esa luz salio de su cuerpo para formar la figura de un hombre de cabello rojizo, el primer demonio daba la cara – finalmente apareciste - decía mientras se acercaba más a ella - finalmente ha llegado el momento de la venganza... nuestro resentimiento será pagado - grito el peli rojo antes de dar su verdadera forma, una sombra, una figura que extendía sus largos y rojos brazos, sus ojos dorados y su figura atemorizante, el demonio de la irá estaba despierto. Ahora listo dio el primer golpe, Tsuki estaba tan atemorizada que no reaccionó, se quedo congelada sin poder hacer nada mientras veía el ataque de aquel demonio llegar a ella, de pronto un par de brazos la tomaron por la espalda y le quitaron justo a tiempo, la chica subió su rostro para mirar el del joven de cabello plateado que no había perdido de vista al enemigo.

- Yue...- dijo la chica en un susurro envuelto en miedo y aun temblando

- tienes que usar tu poder, usa las cartas que te entregue, sólo tu puedes hacerlo, yo te dare tiempo- dijo el joven alado mientras se lanzaba al aire, disparando sus flechas para que el demonio le siguiera, Tsuki tomo su mochila y saco de ella el paquete que el platinado le había dado, miro las cartas en su mano tratando de entender lo que tenía que hacer, nadie se lo había dicho, había escuchado de ambos que tenía un poder y que debía de controlarlo para poder derrotar a su enemigo, pero nadie le había mencionado como, le era difícil simplemente no tenía ni la menor idea de como lograrlo, entonces aquel ser de magia derribo a Yue que cayó de lleno al suelo, con dificultad se puso sobre sus manos solo para mirar a aquel demonio acercándose a él listo para dar el golpe final.

- ¡Yue cuidado!- grito la chica al verlo caer y más cuando aquella criatura estaba por aplastarle, no supo que ni de donde salió, simplemente lo grito – ¡escudo! – de entre las cartas que tenía en sus manos salió una que de inmediato cubrió al joven de cabello plateado defendiéndolo del ataque del demonio, pero inevitablemente llamo la atención de este ahora hacía la chica, esta al verlo acercarse se levanto y corrió para tratar de escapar de aquello pero tropezó terminando en el suelo ahora con el monstruo ya casi sobre ella, Yue no pudo más que mirar sorprendido como la criatura prácticamente quedaba sobre ella sin que él pudiera hacer algo a tiempo, la mataría frente a él – ¡espada! – se escucho en el fondo y luego un grito de dolor del demonio que había sido atravesado por el filo de una espada en las manos de la chica, había podido llamar el arma justo antes de que la criatura quedara sobre ella y debido al movimiento esta se había estrellado justo en el filoso objeto.

- Podrás haberme matado a mi niña, pero soy el demonio de menor poder … tu suerte… no te ayudara con mis herm… hermanos… - dijo el ser antes de desintegrarse como humo, Tsuki estaba completamente aterrorizada por lo que había pasado, soltó la espada en sus manos y esta se transformo en carta mientras que su dueña se envolvía en si misma cubriendo sus manos con su rostro y escondiéndola entre las rodillas, Yue al verla afligida no pudo evitar el acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos para tratar de calmar a la temblante criatura, Tsuki se acurrucó entre sus brazos buscando su calor y dejo que algunas lagrimas cayeran, el peli blanco la abrazo con más fuerza y sin pensarlo más comenzó a susurrar su juramento a ella, prometería serle fiel y protegerla como su nueva señora.

Ya era muy noche cuando finalmente aquel hombre alado había llegado a la casa de su ama con ella en sus brazos, la deposito en la cama y le cubrió con la cobija, estaba completamente dormida, Kero le había visto llegar y se le acerco preocupado por lo que había pasado

- ¿Yue que paso?

- El primero de los demonios… Tsuki logro detenerlo… aunque…

- Tu la protegiste… ya le has dado tu juramento, ¿no es cierto? – pregunto el pequeño ser amarillo curioso por la respuesta de su amigo que había tardado segundos en salir de sus labios, para alguien tan frío y calculador como él aquello había sido una eternidad

- Tenía que hacerlo, ella es nuestra nueva dueña ahora

- Lo entiendo, debemos ayudarle ella es la única que puede detener la catástrofe

- lo sé

Lejos de ahí en un lugar muy oscuro se encontraban los otros seres que aunque no lamentaban la muerte de su hermano si se habían prometido le vengarián.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Tres figuras encapuchadas con largas gabardinas negras miraban el fuego de la chimenea frente a ellos, estaban ocultos y protegían a los espectros que finalmente habían liberado, pero sabían que toda su misión, su objetivo estaba en peligro con la aparición de aquella chica.

- entonces la portadora de la magia Clow ha aparecido – pregunto el líder, el gran maestro y la mente detrás de todo que se encontraba sentado en el fondo con las manos cruzadas recargado en la mesa frente a él.

- se presento hace dos noches eliminando a uno de nuestros hermanos, el más impulsivo de todos… un verdadero idiota a decir verdad – contesto el mayor de los demonios, había juntado parte de su energía y ahora tenía la apariencia de un hombre apuesto de cabello negro un poco largo y amarrado en un pequeña coleta detrás de su espalda, piel blanca y ojos verdes- ya no vale la pena sufrir por el, lo importante ahora es que los poderes de los demonios restantes se despierten por completo y para eso necesitamos energía.

- la chica recién despertó sus poderes por lo que aun no es realmente un peligro, podemos manejarla - dijo Sashilo mientras quitaba la capucha de su cabeza para poder peinar su rubio cabello - puedo tenerla vigilada

- ¿es esta la chica? – dijo otro de los demonios, un chico, un muchacho, una figura humana que se ocultaba detrás de las sombras de la habitación manteniendo una fotografía de Tsuki en su mano mientras la observaba fijamente

- si la detenemos ahora, no se volverá una amenaza, no lograra desarrollar su poderes - comento otro de los encapuchados recargado en la barda de la chimenea

- ¿entonces donde estaría lo divertido?- respondió el joven demonio aun oculto, luego se dio la vuelta dejando la foto sin importancia en una mesa, saliendo de la habitación.

La semana había pasado normalmente, los entrenamientos eran duros pero muy satisfactorios, aunque ahora se enfrentaba a unos mucho más retadores, había finalmente aceptado la realidad que Yue y Kero le habían contado y luego de su terrible aventura contra el primero de los demonios se había hecho a la idea de la existencia de la magia y de su difícil misión. El guardián del sol había notado en ella mucha preocupación y miedo, por lo que había decidido entrenarla en el uso de su propia magia, no le seria difícil, después de todo había entrenado a su abuela.

- entonces Clow… ¿era un mago? - pregunto curiosa la chica mientras observaba con detenimiento cada una de las cartas en su mano, el diseño de las mismas era en si fascinante.

- uno muy poderoso, muy curioso y sobre todo muy tranquilo... aunque travieso algunas veces, su calma en ocasiones era tal ... que no sabías que pretendía… - contesto Kero mientras era observado por Yue recargado en la ventana

- ¿y como es que el sabía de los demonios?¿como supo que yo... tendría que enfrentarlos?

- pudo verlo durante una visión que la carta "sueño" le mostró, tuvo una imagen en la que veía la destrucción de todo por parte de aquellos seres, sin embargo vio también una figura, sólo una figura iluminada, un ser tan brillante que era capaz de terminar con la oscuridad de ellos – dijo mirando a la chica con seriedad mientras flotaba en el aire con sus pequeñas patas cruzadas- investigo cuanto pudo de los siete demonios del infierno como eran conocidos y finalmente llego hasta la sociedad de las sombras

- ¿la sociedad de las sombras?- dijo la chica mientras los nervios le invadian.

- si, eran sus sacerdotes quienes cuidaban, quienes invocaban a los demonios con tal de conseguir beneficios de ellos, les protegían y les traían a la vida cada cierto tiempo, Clow sabía gracias a su sueño, que esta vez su regreso a este mundo sería con el único fin de adueñarse de el, por lo que llego hasta el templo de la sociedad de las sombras y les sello con su poder en un cristal hecho con su propia energía, los miembros de ese grupo que se encontraban en el lugar escaparon llevándose el cristal con ellos – cerro los ojos para continuar con su explicación – Clow creyó que todo había terminado ahí, pero al poco tiempo durante una de sus lecturas con sus cartas mágicas descubrió que aquellos demonios regresarían, y él no estaría presente para detenerles de nuevo, él no era aquella figura llena de luz que finalmente les destruía, por ello necesitaba encontrar a su reemplazo, por ello había hecho que las cartas despertaran en el futuro, por eso necesitaba que Sakura les cambiara volviéndose su nueva dueña… el creía que ella sería la joven que les destruyera, pero a quien había visto en su premonición… era a ti…

Tsuki estaba más que confundida, no sabía que responder ante aquello, su abuela había sido su admiración durante mucho tiempo, sabía que a lo largo de su vida había sido una mujer valiente y luchadora, aventurera, todo lo contrario a ella o al menos eso creía, Sakura hubiera logrado su misión sin problemas, pero la joven en ese cuarto sentía que para ella simplemente el intentarlo le sería difícil. – yo…- comenzó a decir un tanto temerosa- intentare detener el peligro que se acerca… tal como Clow quería.. tal como mi abuela lo hubiera hecho pero... – bajo la vista un tanto triste y avergonzada - … no te aseguro que logre terminar la misión con éxito… - aquellas palabras habían llamado la atención del peli plateado que repentinamente había puesto un ligero gesto de molestia en su rostro, no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto ante la mirada de asombro del pequeño ser amarillo y de decepción de la castaña.

- olvida a Yue, siempre es así… no dejes que eso te moleste… Tsuki tu llevas en la sangre el valor y el poder de Sakura, te aseguro que tu podrás lograrlo- la chica le sonrió calidamente como agradeciendo el comentario, pero en el interior sabía que aun tenía muchas dudas al respecto.

La luna cubría con su luz la ciudad, desde la azotea de la casa podía el joven alado mirarla brillar con todo su esplendor, sin embargo su pensamiento estaba perdido en sus recuerdos…

_Sakura ahora toda una jovencita peleaba contra una de las creaciones bizarras de Clow que sorpresivamente había escapado de la antigua casa de este, surcaba el cielo con el par de alas que la carta vuelo le había otorgado, pero aquel monstruo, aquel dragón extraño volaba mucho más rápido que ella y de manera peligrosa, Yue y Kero volaban detrás de ella para protegerla puesto que el enemigo lanzaba bolas de fuego para derribarla. La castaña estaba por alcanzarle cuanto este en un rápido giro apareció detrás de ella atacando con su fuego a una distancia tan corta que la chica no pudo escapar, una de sus alas había sucumbido al fuego haciéndola caer velozmente, Yue no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente se lanzo al vacío tras ella mientras el león dorado distraía a la criatura, el peli plateado vio a la joven a centímetros de él mientras ambos se dirigían al suelo, pronto y con su velocidad aquel ángel le alcanzó rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, la atrajo lo más que pudo a su pecho y extendió sus alas para evitar la caída, lo había logrado justo antes de tocar el suelo, aterrizó con delicadeza en el y fijo su vista en la criatura entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar notar el calor que provenía de aquel pequeño cuerpo, dejó que la joven tocara el piso con sus pies y luego sin notarlo poso una mano en su barbilla haciendo que esta subiera su rostro para mirarle, el brillo en aquellos verdes ojos por un momento le dejo sin pensamiento alguno, pero el ruido de la batalla aun presente le regreso a la realidad._

_- ¿estas bien?- pregunto el muchacho despacio_

_- si muchas gracias por rescatarme – dijo la joven un tanto sonrojada – debemos ayudar a kero – pronunció nerviosamente la chica antes de invocar su carta salto y regresar a la batalla, Yue se quedo aun en el mismo lugar inmóvil sin apartar su vista de la joven que se alejaba de su lado, el recuerdo de su calor aun estaba en sus brazos y por alguna razón no quería que este se marchara._

_- ¿que pasa conmigo? – se pregunto así mismo poco antes de reaccionar y regresar a la pelea también._

- Sakura… - pronuncio el joven de cabellera platina regresando del mundo de sus recuerdos… aquello había pasado hacía ya tanto tiempo y sin embargo… no podía olvidarlo.

Era de mañana y luego de desayunar y arreglar un poco su casa, tanto Tsuki como Kero habían decidido ir de compras, sobre todo de comida, el pequeño y amarillo león había dicho a Yue que lo mejor era estar con la chica el mayor tiempo posible pues podría ser atacada por el enemigo en cualquier momento, sin embargo este se había negado a salir y simplemente había subido a la azotea para alejarse de ellos.

Habían comprado todo lo necesario para un deliciosa cena por la tarde, Kero había convencido a Tsuki de comprar pudines por montón como postre y esta con tal de hacer que se estuviera quieto dentro de su bolsa había aceptado, ya habían llamado la atención luego de que este alocado por el dulce aroma de los pastelillos del lugar saliera volando a ellos sin notar a un niño que le había visto pasar volando, la castaña nerviosa había mencionado que su compañero era un juguete muy moderno pero aun así no había eliminado la mirada de sorpresa de aquel niño. Estaban por salir de la tienda cuando una voz pronunciando el nombre de la chica les había detenido

- Tsuki que gusto verte aquí – decía Hommy su compañera en la pista de hielo

- ¡si!, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para la cena

- ¿y tu novio en donde esta? - pregunto Mila muy curiosa por el paradero de aquel apuesto joven

- ¿mi novio?

- si el encantador chico de cabello platinado, debía de estar aquí contigo, ya sabes acompañandote como tu novio.

- aahhh, jejeje… él no … verán… el no es mi novio del todo…

- ¿que?- exclamo Hommy sorprendida

- más bien es un amigo muy cercano… de mi familia

- ¿eso quiere decir que esta disponible? – pregunto con alegría Milla, pero antes de que Tsuki pudiera decir algo Hommy le interrumpió

- ¡pero que bonito muñeco! – dijo mientras tomaba de la bolsa de la castaña a Kero que se había estado haciendo pasar por un peluche – esta tan lindo y esponjado – comentaba la chica mientras lo apretaba más entre sus brazos haciendo que a este poco a poco se le dificultara el poder respirar.

- si es un muñeco muy bonito… de verdad que si – decía la joven Lee mientras rápidamente tomaba a su pequeño amigo de las manos de la rubia, el pequeño leon estaba aliviado de por fin ser libre aunque aun no podía moverse, las chicas finalmente se despidieron argumentando que tenían que hacer un par de cosas por lo que pronto se marcharon, un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios de la castaña, pero sin darse cuenta una presencia se paro detrás de ella pronunciando con seriedad en la voz su nombre haciendo que por el susto aventara al pequeño ser amarillo algunos metros lejos de ella.

- al fin los encuentro – decía Yue mientras miraba a la chica con frialdad, la misma frialdad de siempre, la joven lo miro sorprendida de que nuevamente encontrara ropa de civil para vestir en la calle, pero simplemente retiro su mirada de él para tomar del piso a Kero inconsciente por el chichón en su cabeza debido al golpe en el suelo.

- me diste un gran susto…- dijo a modo de regaño- pero me da gusto que aceptaras salir de la casa – contesto Tsuki al tiempo que tomaba de las asas las bolsas con las compras que estaban un poco pesadas, al notar aquello y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo se acerco Yue posando su mano sobre la de la chica para quitar de esta las bolsas y llevarlas por ella hasta la casa, ninguno de los dos lo menciono o lo admitió siquiera, pero aquel leve contacto había enviado ligeras chispas por la piel de ambos haciendo que una rápida y pasajera sensación se posara en su interior, pero al cabo de unos segundos aquello había pasado. Emprendieron pues el camino de regreso sin notar que alguien les estaba vigilando.

Aun andaban por la calle en silencio cuando pronto notaron un nuevo y gigantesco local de chocolates repleto de gente, sobre todo de mujeres y niños, aquello llamo la atención de la joven que por inercia se acerco hasta el lugar para observar mejor, era un local aparentemente nuevo experto en dulces, lo extraño era que a cada cliente le entregaban una muestra gratis de alguno de los chocolates.

- que tal bella amiga – dijo una jovencita de cabello largo y rosado, ojos violeta y una figura un tanto voluptuosa – te gustaría una muestra gratis de nuestro nuevo chocolate con nuez, es delicioso, te aseguro que te encantara.

- ah… no creo que sea necesario que yo…

- por favor aceptálo – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, era evidente que trabajaba en el lugar y que tenía que cumplir con su trabajo por lo que Tsuki finalmente lo acepto guardándolo en su bolso, sin otro motivo para quedarse la joven castaña se dio la vuelta y continuo con el camino de regreso aun sorprendida por lo pasado.

El entrenamiento en la pista había comenzado desde muy temprano, todas las chicas y chicos del equipo esperaban ansiosamente por la llegada de la señorita Sashilo pues al parecer tenía una noticia importante que compartirles, pronto la rubia y alta mujer llego hasta el lugar seguida de otra de cabello negro y corto que cargaba un cuaderno.

- mis queridos atletas, es un gusto verles nuevamente

- Srta. Sashilo me alegra que por fin llegara y debo decirle que todos aquí estaban impacientes porque así fuera - comento el entrenador con Kumo a su lado

- me imagino y no quiero que la duda les siga molestando, es cierto tengo una gran noticia que compartirles, hemos encontrado a aquel que seguro nos guiara hasta la medalla de oro – todos sin excepción miraron a la mujer no entendiendo a que se refería – este nuevo talento ha demostrado tener una gran capacidad, no hace mucho se dio a conocer y ya es uno de los elegidos para las olimpiadas de invierno siguientes, ha aceptado ser parte de nuestro equipo, claro que aunque compite en todas las categorías de patinaje sobre hielo hay una de a la cual necesitara de nuestra ayuda

- ¿a que se refiere con nuestra ayuda? – pregunto el entrenador un tanto confundido

- verán el ha aceptado competir en la categoría libre por parejas, pero para ello es necesario que encontremos a la indicada, por eso tendremos una mini competencia interna para elegir a la perfecta compañera de Romeo

- ¿Romeo? – dijo Tsuki sin querer en voz alta, la verdad es que ese nombre había llamado mucho su atención

- así le gusta darse a conocer y créanme será un nombre recordado por mucho tiempo, el estará aquí en un mes, así que quiero a todas y cada una de ustedes lista para entonces, ¿entendido? – pregunto con gusto la dueña del equipo recibiendo una respuesta entusiasta por parte de las demás, aunque la joven de ojos distintos no estaba muy segura de aquello.

Todo había transcurrido con calma luego de la visita de aquella mujer, las chicas habían demostrado estar felicites por el reto y prometieron estar preparadas para entonces, Hommy noto entonces que la joven Lee no parecía del todo emocionada y se acerco hasta ella curiosa.

- ¿qué sucede?, ¿no te agrada la idea de competir?

- no es eso, es solo que… me parece extraño que tan repentinamente la Sra. Sashilo apoye a un perfecto desconocido cuando muchos dentro del equipo podrían ser igual o mejor que él

- mmm… seguramente ella ha visto algo importante en él, pero no lo sabremos hasta conocerlo, aun así creo que hay que respetar el juicio de Sashilo, por algo se ha fijado en el

- si tienes razón, lo mejor será que vuelva a casa y descanse un poco.

- de acuerdo, saluda a tu novio por mi - dijo con alegría la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas para marcharse también

- ¡él no es mi novio…!- grito la chica pero el comentario ya no había tenido importancia para Hommy aunque Mila si sonrió ante aquello.

Estaba hambrienta luego de todo el esfuerzo en la pista, por lo que inmediatamente al llegar a casa corrió al refrigerador buscando algo para comer, sus ojos cayeron pronto al chocolate que había recibido el día anterior en aquella tienda, se veía tan delicioso ahora que no pudo resistirse a tomarlo para probarlo, poco a poco lo desenvolvió tomándolo entre sus dedos y lo llevo hasta sus labios, pero este jamás los toco, repentinamente una mano había tirado el dulce de la de ella mientras que un fuerte brazo le jalaba rodeándola por la cintura

- ¡Yue! ¿pero que demonios te pasa? – grito la chica molesta ante lo pasado, pero aquel peli plateado no dijo nada, mantuvo su rostro serio y su mirada fija al chocolate en el suelo

- pudiste haber muerto con la energía negativa

- ¿energía negativa?, pero de que rayos… - quiso preguntar y reclamar la castaña pero pronto noto como de aquel delicioso objeto brotaba una sombra negra como un líquido agresor que pronto ataco a la pareja pero Yue había sido más rápido lanzando sus flechas destruyéndolo.

- ¿que era eso?

- la energía del enemigo, uno de los demonios se alimenta de la energía de las víctimas del dulce

- ¿que sucede aquí?- pregunto Kero al escucharlos en la cocina

- debemos ir a la tienda, seguramente aquel demonio esta ahí, Kero tu quédate aquí, regresaremos enseguida. – tanto el guardián de la luna como su dueña salieron de la casa, Yue se lanzó al cielo abriendo sus alas mientras que Tsuki hacía lo mismo invocando la carta vuelo, se acerco a la altura del chico y este extendió su mano a ella para guiarla en el camino.

Al llegar a la tienda notaron que lucía terriblemente oscura y aparentemente vacía, sin más aterrizan al frente de la misma sin notar nada del todo extraño, sin embargo Tsuki estaba muerta de miedo ante la imagen que proyectaba el edificio

- este lugar luce muy espeluznante de noche

- no hay fantasmas aquí si eso es lo que te preocupa

- por supuesto que no hay fantasmas … - dijo llorosa- hay demonios que es peor – Yue estaba por contestarle nuevamente cuando ruidos muy extraños les interrumpieron

- ese ruido viene de atrás, del estacionamiento de atrás del edificio

- es como si fuera mucha gente – ambos corrieron para darle la vuelta a aquella tienda llegando hasta su objetivo, ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al notar la gran cantidad de gente que se aglomeraba en el lugar buscando dulces aun a esas horas de la noche, era obvio que aquello no era normal, ni bueno, pues todas las personas se empujaban las unas con las otras tratando como fuera de entrar a la tienda para conseguir el chocolate, algunos empujados por otros se habían estrellado en los vidrios de las ventanas rompiéndolos, mientras que otros golpeaban y dañaban a todo el que se interponía en su camino, todo estaba fuera de control y por la gran cantidad de energía maligna en el lugar sabía la pareja que aquello era obra de uno de los demonios, necesitaban localizarlo y evitar que más gente saliera lastima, Tsuki se puso al frente de su compañero invocando una carta más, la de "sueño" esta hizo que todas y cada una de las personas en el lugar cayera dormidas al suelo finalmente deteniéndolos

- eso parara esta locura por un tiempo

- bien pensado – contesto Yue observándola

- lo mismo pienso yo – grito desde el suelo la misma mujer que le había regalado el chocolate el día anterior, su suave figura se volvió pronto agresiva, mientras que su cabello rosado crecía desmesuradamente – así que tu eres la nueva dueña de las cartas clow, me parece imposible que tu exterminara a mi hermano "Ira"

- ¡detente ahora, libera a las personas de tu encanto! – gritaba desafiante Tsuki demostrando que estaba lista para lo que venía, aquello de alguna forma había enorgullecido aunque fuera en menor manera a el hombre vestido de blanco y alado junto a ella

- detenme si crees que puedes – justo al terminar de decir la frase, la energía negativa de las victimas en el suelo salio de ellas uniéndose al cuerpo y manos de la demonio de la Gula, haciendo que esta tomara la forma de una gran criatura de masa, esta lanzaba aquel extraño elemento liquido y negro cual látigo a su adversaria tratando de derribarla, Yue comenzó también con el ataque dejando que sus flechas llegaran hasta su enemigo, pero aquellos grandes látigos las hacían a un lado evitando que siquiera la tocara.

Tsuki sabía que tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse a aquella demonio, pero tenía miedo y no podía pensar en un plan para hacerlo, entonces escucho la dulce voz de una mujer en su cabeza _usa "grande_" y "poder", escucho y sin saber porque confió en aquellas palabras, dejo de usar vuelo para así poder invocando las cartas que le habían dicho, pues aun no podía extender su magia a más de tres, de inmediato de la carta "grande" salió una gran mujer que unió su energía con la de la carta "poder" obteniendo así mucha fuerza, se aventó a la criatura deteniéndola con sus brazos, pero debido a que parecía masa esta se escurría por los lados, Tsuki y Yue lo notaron y este último indico a la chica que debían de atacar juntos para detenerla, entonces sin pensarlo más la joven invoco "arco" y justo al mismo tiempo que ella disparaba lo hacía Yue, ambas flechas llegaron hasta la frente de la criatura finalmente desintegrándola, pero uno de aquellos látigos había golpeado a Yue haciendo que este cayera fuertemente al suelo, la castaña lo había visto y rápidamente corrió hasta el joven para saber si este se encontraba bien, pero nada le había pasado pues había alcanzado a frenar su caída con sus alas, la chica no lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo por impulso, le abrazó alegre de saber que este se encontraba bien, el peli plateado se congelo ante el gesto no sabiendo que hacer y ante su falta de moviendo la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente se separo de él un tanto sonrojada y agachando la mirada para disculparse por su acto

- perdona no quise ofender, solo... me dio gusto verte bien – Yue no contesto ni dijo nada, simplemente tomo la barbilla de la joven haciendo que esta levantara su rostro para mirarle

- gracias por preocuparte por mi – Tsuki no pudo contenerse y sonrió ante aquella palabras, era como un signo de aceptación de él como su nueva compañera y aquello le había llenado de alegría, se levanto de golpe del suelo entusiasmada y gritando de felicidad pero al ver el rostro serio del ángel frente a ella retiro el comentario y simplemente mencionó que lo mejor era volver a casa, el primer paso en su amistad estaba dado y con ello se sentía feliz

La mujer rubia y alta lo había visto todo desde la esquina contraria de la calle y aunque su gran maestro y los otros no lo vieran, ella sabía que la descendiente de Sakura, estaba ganando fuerza...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

El joven de cabellera plateada descansaba los ojos, pero al cabo de un tiempo se había quedado finalmente dormido, no descansaba, su mente le llevaba un recuerdo en forma de sueño que de inmediato le había capturado.

_Sakura lloraba intensamente sobre su cama, había tenido una pelea con su prometido Shaoran y no había dejado de soltar lagrimas por el desde que llegara a casa, finalmente y luego de horas de sufrimiento se había quedado dormida, Yue no podía verla así, sentía como su corazón se doblegaba por cada lagrima que la chica soltaba, entró despacio a la habitación, se acerco a ella buscando de alguna forma asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, toco su hombro y esta de pronto se giro para mirarlo, sin decir una sola palabra la joven se abrazo a él, escondió en su pecho su rostro sollozando y temblando, al verla así, al sentirla así el peli plateado no pudo más abrazarla con fuerza, juntarla más a su cuerpo como queriendo protegerla de todo, sin pensarlo se acerco hasta su oído y con calmada voz le dijo que el siempre estaría ahí para ella, al escucharlo, al notar la verdad en sus palabras la chica levantó el rostro y le miro intensamente a los ojos, sus rostros sin notarlo comenzaron a juntarse despacio, estaban a centímetros el uno del otro… pero antes de que algo más pasara Sakura reaccionó, se alejo de él y nerviosa jugando con su cabello le dijo que se lo agradecía, que sabía pues que era un verdadero amigo y un gran guardián._

Yue abrió los ojos al termino de su recuerdo, su corazón latía aun con fuerza y su mente daba vueltas a la misma escena una y otra vez, no lo resistía, se levanto y de inmediato salio del cuarto que compartía con kero bajando las escaleras con aun notable molestia, aunque no sabía del todo porque estaba molesto , para su sorpresa en el sofa de la oscura sala iluminada solo por la llama de una vela se encontraba Tsuki, se había quedado dormida al parecer leyendo, despacio para no hacer ruido se acerco a ella, la vio apenas envuelta en una ligera cobija, haciendo un gesto de molestia se acerco aun más y la tomo en sus brazos, no podía dejarle ahí y permitir que por el frío que comenzaba a hacer enfermara. Le llevo hasta su alcoba y con la delicadeza de alguien que lleva una muñeca de porcelana en los brazos la deposito en la cama, sin poder evitarlo se inclino a ella, a su altura para poderle ver mejor, noto mientras le observaba despacio que poseía bellas facciones, delicadas y femeninas, sus cejas eran delgadas, su nariz pequeña y sus labios… rosados y desea… se detuvo ahí, sonrió de medio lado y se levanto aun burlándose de si mismo, ¿que tonterías pasaban por su mente ahora?, sin más dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de la chica, fue entonces que noto que la tormenta en su interior repentinamente se había calmado.

El sol de la mañana había llegado, Tsuki se había levantado muy temprano y ahora comenzaba a prepararse para marcharse a la pista de hielo, Kero a su lado discutía con ella pues a su juicio no debía de estar sola en ningún momento

- kero ya te dije que no pasará nada, no puedo llevarte a la pista, ¿qué tal si alguien te ve?

- Es por tu propia seguridad, los demonios al parecer saben más de ti de lo que crees, podrían atacarte en cualquier momento

- Aun estas delicado y si ves un dulce no te detendras y nos delataras a todos

- Claro que no - contesto el pequeño ser amarillo un tanto molesto

- Claro que si

- Que no

- ¿Apostamos? – dijo la chica mientras sacaban un flan de detrás de ella- si te quedas en casa como un buen niño prometo darte este flan y traerte un postre de regreso- dijo al tiempo que le mostraba aun más el delicioso dulce, Kero no quería pero la tentación de aquello era mucha para él.

- De acuerdo pero no creas que esta asunto a terminado – sin una palabra más el pequeño ser amarillo se acerco hasta el delicioso postre y finalmente dejo que la chica se marchara, sin embargo esta ante la prisa y la presión de su guardián había dejado olvidado su almuerzo, Yue si lo noto y sin que nadie le dijera nada salio detrás de ella con el.

Había un gran alboroto en la pista, todas las jóvenes estudiantes y practicantes estaban reunidas, finalmente había llegado el momento de conocer al famoso Romeo, la nueva super estrella que les ayudaria a conseguir la victoria en las nuevas olimpiadas

- ¿que sucede?- pregunto Tsuki olvidando lo importante de ese día

- ¿no lo recuerdas?, hoy conoceremos a Romeo

- es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo - contesto la chica tontamente, la verdad es que no le había tomado mucha importancia al asunto

- silencio chicas- decía el entrenador mientras se acercaba al grupo seguido de un apuesto joven rubio cenizo y de ojos verdes – jóvenes patinadoras, es un gran honor para mi presentarles a Romeo, nuestro nuevo patinador estrella, con su apoyo y el de alguna dichosa jovencita traeremos este año al oro a casa – todas observaron fascinadas al apuesto joven que sonreía a ellas con extrema confianza y seguridad, entonces Sashilo se acerco también para hablar

- es momento para que comiencen las pruebas y una de ustedes se convierta en la pareja estrella de Romeo, espero lo mejor de todas y cada una de ustedes- sin decir nada más tanto el entrenador como la rubia mujer salieron de la pista, Romeo se quedo en el lugar hablando con las jóvenes que ahora se acercaban a él para conocerle mejor, Tsuki a lo lejos le miro con mayor intensidad, algo en los ojos de aquel joven le atraían como si fueran un imán, eran tan intensos y tan brillantes y llamativos que no podía o tal vez no quería dejar de verles…

- olvidaste tu almuerzo – escucho la chica una voz detrás de ella que había logrado no solo sacarla del trance si no además darle un gran susto

- me asustaste – grito molesta la chica

- ya deberías estar acostumbrada – contesto el peli plateado con serenidad, Tsuki estaba por decir algo cuando Hommy llego hasta ellos interrumpiéndola

- creí que habías dicho que no era tu novio – pregunto de manera inocente la chica

- ¡no es mi novio!, solo quiso ayudarme –contesto la castaña un tanto irritada por todo aquello

- de acuerdo… si tu lo dices – dijo su compañera alejándose de ellos para continuar con su calentamiento, tanto Yue como Tsuki guardaron silencio y antes de que pudieran expresar algo más la joven se había marchado, su entrenador le había llamado

Las practicas habían por ese día terminado sin mayor problema, por alguna extraña razón Yue se había quedado en la pista durante todo el entrenamiento y no había dejado ni un segundo de mirar a su ama, a la persona a la que tenía y ahora deseaba proteger.

Caminaban en silencio rumbo a casa, acordaron que lo mejor era cortar camino por el parque y así lo hicieron, de pronto la joven castaña detuvo su paso, observaba con algo de melancolía los columpios ahora vacios del lugar, a paso lento se acerco a ellos y con ternura y bajo la atenta mirada de Yue acaricio la cadena de uno de ellos

- mi abuela… ella… ella solía traerme a jugar aquí… me contaba que en este lugar había pasado muchos de sus momentos más queridos, aquí… mi abuelo noto que estaba enamorado de ella y fue aquí… donde le pidió matrimonio…- sonrío feliz ante los recuerdos- mi abuela me traía todo el tiempo y sin importar que jugaba conmigo

- Sakura y tu comparten la misma alegría - comento Yue recordándola mientras sin notarlo pintó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, pero Tsuki si lo había notado

- Tienes una bonita sonrisa, nunca pensé que vería una en ti – dijo la chica con alegría – lo ves, no eres tan frío después de todo – finalizó mientras al tiempo le sonreía con alegría y cariño al joven, esto y el comentario de alguna forma habían movido algo en él y sin quererlo habían hecho que un ligero sonrojo se mostrara en sus mejillas, quiso evitar que le vieran y rápidamente se giro para comenzar con el camino a casa.

La semana transcurria tranquilamente, y todos en la pista ya comenzaban con los preparativos para la mini competencia que se llevaría acabo, sin embargo aquel día era el tercero que no se presentaba el entrenador y aquello ya estaba molestando a las chicas.

- ¿que habrá pasado con el entrenador?- pregunto Tsuki a sus amigas

- Se dice... – comenzó Hommy- que tiene una nueva novia y por lo visto le toma toda su atención

- Hommy no digas tonterías – contesto Mila no creyendo en lo que la otra chica decía

- Es la verdad…oh por cierto ¿saben de la nueva película que se esta presentando en el cine?, dicen que es muy buena

- ¿Te refieres a la de terror en la colina?

- ¿Terror en la colina?- repitio Tsuki de alguna forma sintiendo algo de miedo recorriendo su espalda

- ¿Que les parece si vamos ahora a verla?, por lo visto no tendremos entrenamiento el día de hoy

- Me parece una buena idea

- Pero es una pelicula de terror - dijo la castaña al borde de las lagrimas

- No te preocupes Tsuki todo es fantasia vamos – dijo Hommy mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica para jalar de ella, le habían convencido de entrar a ver la cinta, sin embargo la pobre había terminado llorando y sufriendo en cada escena… cuando levantaba sus manos de sus ojos para observarlas. Al termino de la función había vuelto a casa, su rostro pálido y asustado había llamado la atención de sus guardianes que no entendían el porque de su estado, pero no recibieron respuesta pues la castaña contestana que se encontraba bien.

La noche había traído incontables pesadillas a la joven de cabello castaño, daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño asustada por cada pequeño ruido que pudiera escucharse en su habitación. Llorando y completamente aterrorizada salio de su cuarto rumbo a la sala, se sentó en el sofá que siempre usaba su abuela y se aferro a uno de los cojines ahí colocados, entonces escucho un ruido, algo se acercaba a ella cada vez más, el miedo comenzaba a invadirla logrando que diera un grito y un salto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Tsuki? – preguntaba Yue tratando de sacarla de su estado

- ¿Por que hiciste eso?, casi muero de un susto – contesto la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación el peli plateado, la chica aterrorizada y buscando salir del miedo se lazo a él para abrazarle, se aferro a él posando su rostro en su pecho y dejo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, Yue sabía que no debía y menos al sentir todo aquello familiar, pero no pudo contenerse ante el sufrimiento y cercanía de la chica por lo que corresponde el abrazo, despacio acaricio se cabello y con voz baja le hablo- ¿que paso Tsuki?

- Es una tontería… yo no debería estar tan asustada… por una simple pelicula… - dijo la chica levantando su rostro para mirarlo, Yue dejo que una sonrisa saliera en sus labios al saber el motivo de tanto miedo en ella lo que hizo que ella sonriera ligeramente también – te lo dije era una tontería… - comento para luego mirarle más profundamente a los ojos – deberías dejar que tu sonrisa se mostrara más seguido – dijo al tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas, el peli plateado no quiso seguir con el comentario y mucho menos con las sensaciones que eso le provocaban, cerro los ojos y luego le dijo a la chica que no había nada de que temer, que lo mejor para ella ahora era descansar, sin embargo la chica no deseaba hacerlo, no quería volver a su habitación y quedarse en ella sola sufriendo por cada movimiento raro que su mente le decía pasaba en el lugar, miro a Yue y le pidió que no se marchara, que se quedara con ella en la sala hasta que el sueño le ganara la batalla a su mente, el muchacho no sabía que decir… que hacer, pero ante la suplica, ante aquellos ojos, ante ella no pudo negarse, tomo asiento a su lado en el sofá dejando que la castaña se acercara a él, que recargara su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro y que cerrara sus ojos para que finalmente quedara dormida perdida en el aroma a mar del hombre que le hacía sentir segura. Su cálido cuerpo a su lado le estaba obligando a acercarla más, a rodearla con los brazos para tenerla por completo a su lado, ante su gesto la joven se abrazo más a él, aspiro profundamente de nuevo su aroma y se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que el le estaba proporcionando, mientras que el se dejaba llevar por la sensación de tenerla consigo.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el grito del pequeño ser amarillo detrás de ellos, era de mañana y era tarde para Tsuki, esta al darse cuenta se levanto a toda prisa para tomar un baño y salir corriendo a la pista, Yue le miro marcharse desde la ventana de su propia alcoba y solo alejo la vista de ella cuando sintió a Kero entrando en el lugar

- es mejor que tengas cuidado con ese sentimiento amigo – dijo serio el mini león llamando la completa atención del ángel frente a él- se lo que paso con Sakura… y sólo quiero decirte que si lo que estas sintiendo por Tsuki es porque la ves reflejada en ella… mejor te abstengas de acercarte de ese modo a la joven Lee… de lo contrario ambos saldrán heridos… - Yue sabía que kero tenía razón… pero ahora ni el mismo sabía que estaba pasando.

De nueva cuenta el entrenador no se había presentado en la pista, ya era muy extraño para los estudiantes que no hubiera señal alguna de él, de alguna forma Tsuki comenzaba a preocuparse por él, pues sabía que nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera

- con razón nunca se han llevado una medalla, su entrenador es muy irresponsable – comentaba Romeo mientras se acercaba a la castaña que estaba cerca de la barda de la pista

- el… se que el no es así… siempre ha sido responsable… seguramente algo paso con él

- ¿a si?, ¿y por que no vas a su casa y lo demuestras?, te aseguro que esta recostado en su cama perdiendo el tiempo

- ¿que?

- Si lo que dices es cierto seguramente no lo encontraras ahí, hazlo tal vez de des cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser

Tsuki acepto el reto que el peli rubio le había dado, tomo sus cosas y partió rumbo a la casa de su entrenador, era un departamento pequeño, pero ubicado en una buena zona, toco la puerta y espero un poco, pero ante la falta de respuesta toco de nuevo, de pronto la puerta se abrió permitiendo que la chica pasara, el lugar estaba sucio, descuidado, había restos de comida en la mesa y en la cocina, la sala estaba llena de polvo y un extraño olor estaba en cada rincón, entonces se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación al escuchar ruido en ella y noto a su entrenador en la cama sumido completamente en la pereza mientras su novia con palabras y alimento le decía que se quedara ahí

-¡entrenador! – exclamo la chica llamando la atención de ambos – ¿pero que hace aquí?, lo hemos estado esperando nosotros...

- mi amorcito no se ira de aquí – contesto la mujer a su lado- el pasará el resto de sus días a mi lado acostado en la cama

- ¿que?- entonces Tsuki noto un brillo extraño en los ojos de aquella mujer, ahora lo entendía ella era… - otro demonio

- ha!, lo sabes… el demonio de la pereza para ser exactos y ahora que lo sabes voy a destruirte- la mujer se acerco a la joven peligrosamente miente comenzaba a brillar más para tomar su verdadera forma, la de un extraño lagarto de patas muy grandes con las cuales trata de aplastar a la chica que de inmediato usó la carta "salto" para escapar de los ataques, una vez afuera convoco la carta vuelo y se alejo hasta la azotea del edificio, pero el gran lagarto había subido por el muro de este evitando que la chica pudiera avanzar más – eres mía niña, te tragare y me quedare con tus poderes – de nueva cuenta una de las grandes patas trato de aplastarle pero Tsuki había sido más rápida, estaba muerta de miedo, se enfrentaba a su enemigo completamente sola y no tenía la confianza para hacerlo, por lo que se dedicaba a huir implorando que alguien le ayudara, entonces recordó el rostro de Yue al verle sonreír, al agradecerle que se preocupara con por el, al finalmente demostrarle que no era tan serio y frío como había pensado en un principio, finalmente estaba depositando su confianza en ella, finalmente prometía cuidar de ella porque tenía fe en que ella podría detener la amenaza que se acercaba... no podía decepcionarlo ahora, tenía que pensar en la forma de detener a aquella criatura pero nada se le ocurría, entonces su enemigo dio un salto para atraparle, pero la castaña había llamado la carta "atravesar" que creo un hoyo frente a ella lo que hizo que Pereza pasara al otro lado sin hacerle daño, Tsuki estaba decidida a eliminarle, siguió su instinto, en su mente se pintaba el nombre de las cartas, estaba lista, la demonio se giro para volver a atacar pero en ese momento una corriente helada le congelo inmovilizándola y transformándola en completo hielo, Tsuki había usado "Congela", tomo su bolso la carta "Borrar" y con ello elimino al domino por completo.

Yue y Kero habían sentido aquella energía negativa y ahora volaban a toda prisa para tratar de llegar con su ama, pero grande fue su sorpresa al vele llegar caminado un poco desarreglada

- ¿Tsuki que paso?- pregunto sumamente preocupado Yue, una gran desesperación se habría presentado en él al sentirla en peligro, la chica le miro y le sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar que todo estaba bien mientras continuaba con el camino, estaba agotada y un poco asustada pero también estaba orgullosa al saber que finalmente había vencido ella sola su miedo y a su enemigo, Yue de algún modo sintió esa felicidad en la chicay se sintió orgulloso del progreso de la joven... aunque internamente se prometía que no le volvería a dejarla sola y que el peligro le dañase. Los sacerdotes también habían notado la perdida de otro de los demonios, se estaban alertando pues cada baja era de un demonio aun mayor

- no tienen de que preocuparse – decía el líder de ellos

- mientras mis hermanos mueren, su energía alimenta a los otros, nuestro poder pronto estará completo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Aquella habitación era iluminada por la luz del fuego de la chimenea que acentuaba más el ambiente de incertidumbre, los demonios restantes comenzaba a sentirse más preocupados por el incremento del poder en la chica, la situación ya se estaba tornando peligrosa para ellos.

- no hay que preocuparse, tengo un plan que nos ayudara con todo esto, me haré cargo de la chiquilla de forma discreta- menciono la rubia mujer empresaria para luego retirarse bajo la atenta mirada de Romeo

La semana había transcurrido normalmente, la fecha para el torneo entre las integrantes de la pista se acercaba y el nerviosismo se podía sentir en cada una de ellas, Mila revisaba su equipo en el vestidor cuando sintió a alguien parado detrás de ella, alarmada se puso de pie dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Shashilo

- ¿ya estas lista para el torneo jovencita?

- si… si señorita Shashilo- contesto la chica aun nerviosa por el susto que había recibido, noto entonces que detrás de aquella rubia mujer había otra de cabello negro y corto que cargaba con una libreta y un portafolio

- descuida, ella es mi nueva asistente, debe estar conmigo todo el tiempo - sonrío de manera coqueta desviando la atención de la chica - sabes... puedo asegurarte que tu lo lograras, eres muy buena, la mejor que he visto, de todas las chicas participantes del equipo… tu eres mi favorita para ganar

- de… ¿de verdad señorita Shashilo?

- tan segura estoy que te he traído ya un premio…esto es para ti – decía al tiempo que extendía a ella una bella botella de perfume- úsalo, tenlo como un compañero que te acompañara en todos tus éxitos

- muchas gracias… Srta… - La dueña de la empresa se retiro del lugar, Mila no puedo evitar el abrir la hermosa botella y colocarse un poco de la delicada fragancia, al salir a la pista noto que todos y cada uno de los chicos en el lugar comenzó a mirarla, a saludarle o a decirle algo amable, en un principio se sintió intimidada pero pronto aquello comenzó a gustarle, sobre todo cuando el mismo Romeo se acerco a ella para comentarle lo bien que se veía ese día

Tsuki observo todo aquello un tanto extrañada, Mila bien era cierto que gustaba de ser un tanto coqueta, pero nunca llegaba lejos y Romeo por lo general era frío y grosero con todos, entonces ¿por qué esos cambios repentinamente de actitud?, decidió que por el momento no daría más importancia a aquello, de hecho no debía darle importancia a aquello así que mejor continuo con sus practicas. La tarde pronto llego y el momento de volver a casa con ella, la joven Lee entro a los vestidores para prepararse para el regreso, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo al ver lo que ahora pasaba en el interior de los mismos, Mila y Hommy discutían intensamente y todo a causa por lo visto del perfume que la chica usaba y que no quería compartir con su antigua "amiga".

- Mila deberías ser compartida, hemos sido amigas desde siempre ¿por qué no prestarme solo un poco del perfume?

- este perfume es mío, me lo regalaron especial y únicamente a mi, no tengo porque darte nada

- ¿por qué tienes tu ese perfume?, ¿qué podría haber hecho alguien como tu para ganarlo?, ¿por que lo tienes tu?

- yo lo merezco, no soy una perdedora como tu

- ¿qué dijiste?, te reto que digas eso una vez más

- perdedora, perdedora, perdedora- no pudo seguir diciéndolo puesto que Hommy se lanzó a ella para atacarle, lo que Mila correspondió, Tsuki al ver aquello corrió hasta ella para tratar de separarles recibiendo unos cuantos golpes

- ¡ya basta!, ¿pero que pasa con ustedes?

- no te metas en esto niña- comento la peli negra antes de salir de los vestidores bajo la mirada de rencor de Hommy su antigua amiga, esta no quiso decir nada a la castaña, simplemente se marcho dejando a la pobre chica Lee pensativa y sin pista alguna de lo que estaba pasando, al ver que la situación de alguna forma se había calmado con las separación de las patinadoras decidió vestirse y salir de la pista.

- te ves preocupada- dijo una masculina pero suave voz frente a ella, al alzar su vista pudo ver al bello hombre de cabello platinado que al parecer había esperado ahí por ella hasta que esta saliera

- no es nada importante te lo aseguro – comento la castaña tratando de ser convincente, pero Yue podía leerla como a un libro y sabía que algo le estaba molestando, se acerco a ella y poso una mano en su hombro y la otra bajo su mentón levantándolo un poco para que le mirase, como adoraba aquellos ojos, lo curioso y atrayente en ellos al no ser del mismo color.

- sabes que no puedes mentirme- la castaña estaba por decir algo cuando el sonido de alquien acercándose le interrumpio

- pero si es el guapo joven que siempre esta contigo – dijo Mila con una sonrisa un tanto sarcastica – según recuerdo no es tu novio ¿verdad?

- él ... bueno él... es

- por lo tanto esta disponible – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a Yue de manera coqueta posando una mano en su hombro - ¿qué te parece mi nuevo aroma?, este perfume es divino ¿no lo crees?

- imagino que lo es…- dijo de manera seria y sin impotancia el peli platiado esperando que la chica entendiera su negativa, pero no fue asi

- ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?, puedo mostrarte toda la pista si asi lo deseas y podrías darte cuenta de lo encantadora que soy, más ahora que tengo este delicioso perfume… es decir, supongo que a Tsuki no le importara, digo realmente no te ha prestado la atención que mereces, después de todo ella afirma que no es tu novia… y viéndolo bien… creo que es mejor que asi sea ¿no te parece?

- discúlpame pero debo acompañar a Tsuki hasta su casa – comento el pali plateado al momento que tomaba la mano de la castaña con suavidad entre la suya, se marcharon así tomados de las manos bajo la rencorosa mirada de Mina que simplemente no creía que le hubieran rechazado a cambio de alguien como aquella chica. Tsuki sentía algo de nervios al contacto con la mano de aquel frío joven, frío y sin embargo su mano era cálida… se sentía bien a su lado, tanto que sin pensarlo y usando todo el valor en ella la tomo con un poco más de fuerza, Yue pudo sentir aquello y simplemente no pudo evitar corresponder el toque encerrando más entre sus dedos los suaves de la joven.

Los nervios invadieron un poco más a la castaña cuando finalmente llegaron a su hogar, no era capaz de seguir conteniéndolos por lo que se separo del oji azul diciendo que tenía que preparar la cena, para su suerte Kero esperaba en el lugar por ella para precisamente comenzar con aquello, Yue le observo hasta que esta se perdió en la cocina, sus pasos le llevaron hasta el balcón de la vieja casa desde donde podría mirar la luna, su brillo siempre le brindaba paz, por lo menos la suficiente para pensar y recordar.

_Estaba en aquel viejo balcón, pero varios años atrás, esperaba tranquilo por fuera, pero ansioso por dentro a que las amigas de Sakura le dejaran sola, habían pasado ya varias horas ayudándole con su atuendo blanco para la ceremonia de esa tarde. Entro por la puerta a la habitación cuando les escucho salir, pero su cuerpo se quedo perplejo al ver a la bella princesa frente a él, su Sakura portaba un traje blanco de boda tradicional, sus finas telas cubrían su cuerpo mientras un delicado mando de ceda cubría su elaborado peina y parte de su bello rostro, por un instante se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir y menos cuando los verdes ojos de la chica se posaron un momento sobre los de él para luego dejarlos y girarse hacía el espejo del cuarto._

_- es un traje muy hermoso ¿verdad?, aunque pesa un poco_

_- te ves hermosa... Sakura – soltó finalmente el peli plateado casi en un susurro_

_- estoy nerviosa, la ceremonia será dentro de unos minutos … muy pronto mi vida se unirá hasta la eternidad con la de Shaoran… - dijo ella cerrando los ojos para calmar su alegría y nerviosismo, por alguna razón aquellas palabras despertaron enojo y frustración en el muchacho de ojos azules que no pudo contener sus siguientes palabras_

_- ¿estas completamente segura de que él te hará feliz?... Sakura … él… yo_

_- yo confío en que así será… - contesto ella segura mientras se giraba para verlo de nuevo y observo en él algo que era poco común, observo sentimiento… observo dolor…, sabía lo que estaba pasando y era hora de que le enfrentara, se acerco despacio hasta él y poso su mano en su mejilla – se como te sientes Yue… yo llegue a sentirme así … por Yukito… y tuve la suerte de decírselo y ahora creo que el tiene razón en lo que dijo, la tiene ahora también contigo… yo no soy lo que estas buscando… - Yue la miro tratando de decir algo al respecto pero callo cuando la chica continuo con sus palabras- algún día encontrarás ese corazón que completara el tuyo… lo se, estoy completamente segura de ello_

_- soy un ser hecho de magia, como podría encontrarlo si mi propia existencia es incierta – dijo el apartando su rostro de la mano de la chica bajando la mirada, pero la oji verde no paro_

_- ten fe... Yue, permite que tu corazón se abra al sentimiento cuando este llegue a ti y te darás cuenta…_

El peli plateado regreso a la realidad sonriendo de medio lado ante su recuerdo, Sakura lo sabía… ella se lo dijo… esto pasaría, su corazón estaba siendo atraído al de Tsuki con mucha más fuerza y rapidez que con ella… y ahora tenía miedo de enfrentarlo sin embargo sabía que era una batalla que había perdido pues no quería que el sentimiento por ella se apartara de su lado

Los problemas en la pista seguían aumentando, Hommy y Mila comenzaban a tener peleas cada vez más fuerte y todas a causa del perfume y la fama que este estaba causando, sus discusiones eran ya tan fuertes que habían comenzado a olvidarse de sus entrenamientos y del concurso próximo, Tsuki podía darse cuenta de que aquello era grave pero no entendía porque estaba pasando, se recargo en el muro observándolas hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba

- por lo visto tus compañeras han perdido el objetivo de toda esta competencia – comento Romeo recargándose un poco en la pared a lado de la castaña

- ellas… - trato de contestar la joven Lee, pero el muchacho hablo primero

- de verdad es una lastima, si ellas no compiten la única opción serás tu… y para nada es la mejor solución – dijo antes de darse la vuelta sin mirarla dejándola completamente destrozada, aquello había dañado con fuerza su seguridad, su confianza en ella misma, su orgullo, ideas y preguntas sobre la opinión de los demás para con ella comenzaron a llenar su mente, no pudo resistirlo y corrió hasta los vestidores para cambiarse, practicaría y le demostraría a esa "estrella" lo que podía hacer ella.

La tarde comenzaba a volverse noche y una muy fría, Kero observaba impaciente por la ventana esperando por alguna señal de su joven señora, pero las horas y los minutos seguían pasando sin respuesta alguna

- ¿qué tal si algo le paso?, ¿qué tal si algún demonio la ataco?, debemos ir a buscarla – dijo el pequeño ser amarillo dando vueltas nervioso en el aire, Yue le miro con frialdad en los ojos ocultando su propia preocupación y con seriedad le respondió

- yo iré a buscarla en la pista, tu espera aquí por si regresa

Las calles estaban en completo silencio, tal vez más de lo normal pese a la hora, pero Yue simplemente lo ignoro, se dio prisa llegando hasta la pista de hielo esperando que la chica estuviera ahí, y así era, no necesito hablarle para notar lo agotada que estaba, por lo visto había pasado horas ya entrenando sin parar, su rostro demostraba cansancio, sus labios estaban secos y sus piernas temblaban en cada salto, el peli plateado no podía seguir viéndola así, bajo por las gradas hasta entrar a la pista y así poder hablar con ella, pronunció su nombre, una, dos veces pero aun y pese a que pasaba junto a él no se detenía ni para mirarle

- Tsuki

- ¡Vete!, ¿qué no ves que me interrumpes? – grito la chica aun haciendo sus ejercicios – debo llegar al máximo si quiero ser una buena pareja para Romeo en las nacionales – incluso el decir aquellas palabras ya causaba dificultad para la chica que había vuelto a pasar junto al joven guardián, pero esta vez no dejaría que se alejara sin antes hacerla por lo menos mirarlo, la tomo por la muñeca y jalo de ella, esta sorprendida y molesta forcejeó con el solo logrando que sus patines resbalaran y cayera junto con el muchacho que termino encima suyo. El rostro de ambos estaba muy cerca, podían sentir las respiraciones agitas de ambos en sus pieles lo que les ponía nerviosos, pese a todo la chica podía sentir la calidez del joven, su aroma a mar que ahora reconocía en un instante, Yue por su lado se encontraba en la misma situación, la esencia de la chica lo había atrapado, la sensación de tenerla debajo suyo y entre sus brazos le había hechizado, sin notarlo su rostro comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello el cual rozo levemente con sus labios, siguió su contorno subiendo despacio hasta aquel bello rostro y luego continuo hasta posarse a milímetros de sus labios, la tentación era muy grande, deseaba tanto poder tomarlos, disfrutar de aquel sabor que tanta curiosidad levantaba en él, les rozo levemente tentando su suerte notando que la chica no lo rechazaba, y es que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, el espacio entre sus rostros poco a poco se volvía menos pero justo antes de que se tocaran escucharon un ruido que les hizo separarse enseguida. Yue había sido el primero en girar su rostro hacía la fuente de aquel sonido y pudo percatarse de una sombra que abandona el lugar rápidamente, la chica no le había visto y no queriendo espantarla se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano diciéndole que era hora de volver a casa, la castaña le acepto saliendo de su trance de entrenamiento y el hechizo en el que él la había puesto.

El camino a casa había sido silencioso como un cementerio, al cerrar la puerta de su hogar la joven se despidió aclarando que estaba muy cansada y que quería descansar, corrió hasta su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta se desplomo en su cama perdida en la confusión, Yue que estaba de igual forma subió hasta su propia alcoba sentándose en el suelo reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado y sobre todo lo que había sentido

Tsuki se había marchado temprano y a toda prisa la mañana siguiente, no podía decir nada y… no sabía que decir, llego hasta la pista entrando directamente en los vestidores, entonces noto que de nueva cuenta las chicas se peleaban por el famoso perfume, una reclamaba a la otra el que no compartiera el contenido de la botella, la pelea se estaba volviendo física y fue entonces que la castaña se dio cuenta de que del cuerpo de las chicas salía energía negativa, rápidamente saco de su mochila la carta "sueño" haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo desmayadas, estaba por acercarse a ellas para revisarlas cuando de un brinco esquivo un poderoso ataque que venía desde la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que la nueva asistente de Sashilo que mostraba su verdadera identidad

- otro de los demonios – dijo la chica lista para el ataque

- Envida, mucho gusto en conocerte preciosa

- ¿qué le has hecho a mis amigas?

- ¿de verdad son ellas tus amigas?, porque por lo que vi ellas te hicieron a un lado, trataron de humillarte frente a aquel guapo joven y te maltrataron en la competencia

- todo gracias a ti y tu perfume embrujado… y es hora de terminar con ello

- niña miedosa ¿de donde sacaste este valor… ahora?- decía la demonio mientras tomaba su verdadera forma, la de una inmensa víbora con cabeza de cocodrilo que lanzaba ataques de energía por su boca en movimientos rápidos, Tsuki llamo la carta "veloz" y con ella salió rápidamente de las instalaciones atravesando los muros con la carta "a través" hasta lo más profundo del parque con la criatura detrás suyo, cuando esta estaba por morderle la chica saco "flotar" y con ella se elevo evitando el golpe. Yue había sentido la amenaza y con su compañero por detrás salió de la casa en busca de la chica, la vio en el parque esquivando cada ataque del demonio que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte gracias a la energía absorbida de sus compañeras, otro nuevo ataque había hecho que la castaña cayera del globo en el que flotaba, esta justo a tiempo había llamado a vuelo y había evitado el suelo, pero un nuevo latigazo del cuerpo de la demonio le empujo en contra del peli blanco que había tratado de llegar a ella, Kero les observo caer y ser amenazados por la serpiente que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, no estaba seguro de que funcionaria pero tenía que hacer algo, junto su energía y dejo que esta le transformara en un gran león, sorprendido y feliz noto que finalmente había recuperado su poder, sin embargo no era aun del todo suyo puesto que absorbía parte del de Tsuki que ante el dolor se había recargado en Yue que le abrazaba fuertemente, Kero se dispuso entonces a entrar en batalla, lanzo su fuego por su boca y comenzó a debilitar a su enemigo, el peli blanco lo observo con orgullo por lo que hacía, sabía que el siempre había sido así, siempre ayudando a sus compañeros exponiendo su propia vida, la castaña también le miro de esa forma y sabía que era momento de ayudarle, no podía seguir huyendo, tenía que eliminar al demonio, se puso de pie y se alejo del ángel que le miraba analizante notando en su mirada que ya tenía un plan, el demonio era muy veloz y peligroso para atacarle directamente, tenía que detenerle primero, convoco su carta "tierra" y esta hizo que el suelo debajo del monstruo se abriera, luego con la carta "arena" y la carta "agua" le atrapo en un remolino que lo tenía completamente inmóvil… era hora… llamo a "niebla" y esta rodeo a la gran serpiente desapareciendola poco a poco, había derrotado a otro de los demonios. El uso de su poder a través de ella y Kero además de sus entrenamientos terminaron por agotarla, se dejo caer en el suelo haciendo que sus guardianes corrieran a ella preocupados

- Tsuki…- dijo Yue siendo el primero en llegar a ella

- Estoy bien… creo que solo quiero ir a casa a descansar un poco

- Me adelantare para preparar tu cama – comento alegre el leon que había tomado de nueva cuenta su forma pequeña, alzo el vuelo y comenzó con el camino a casa, Yue se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la chica para ayudarle, lo que ella no rechazo, sin embargo una vez arriba no le solto

- Yo… Tsuki quiero disculparme por lo que… lo que paso en la pista… no era mi intensión- dijo sin mirarla por completo, por lo que no noto en ella el dolor que causaban esas palabras, tal vez ella no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, tal vez no lo entendía pero si sabía que en fondo quería explorar más de ese sentimiento, de esa agradable sensación que de pronto había descubierto solo el le otorgaba… sin embargo lo que el joven le decía le hacía entender que a él aquello no le había importado y por el contrario era un error que debía de corregir… y ella lo haría más fácil

- Lo se… fue culpa mia, el cansancio me dejo… fuera de mi, perdoname tu a mi Yue, te prometo que no dejare que algo así vuelva a pasar, que algo así arruine … nuestra misión... nuestra amistad... – sonrió falsamente la chica mientras comenzaba con el camino a casa, el peli blanco sabía que algo se había roto, algo había salido mal, pero al no entender, al no ser capaz de explicarse lo que le pasaba se daba cuenta que no había como se lo pudiera explicar a ella… por lo que decidió mejor guardar silencio al respecto, ambos habían decidido olvidarlo aunque en el fondo sabían que no podrían hacerlo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

El día de la prueba había llegado, el momento en el que se decidiría quien tomaría el papel, quien sería la pareja de Romeo, Tsuki estaba lista y aunque su mente por momentos se perdía en imágenes y fantasías sobre aquella noche en la pista, se sentía lista para la competencia, todo estaba en juego y estaba dispuesta a ganar.

- es hora de irme, debo estar temprano en la pista - decía la chica mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila

- ¡iré contigo!- grito Kero desde la cocina decidido a seguir a la chica

- Kero ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario, ¿que tal si alguien te ve?, además sabes que puedo cuidarme sola

- y tu sabes que el peligro ahora te persigue más, no te dejara sola ni un segundo- contestaba encaprichado el pequeño león no dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta, era su guardián y por lo tanto la protegería a toda costa, la chica al ver la decisión del pequeño ser amarillo no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, abrió un pequeño espacio en su maleta para que este pudiera esconderse y sin más salió de la casa, un par de ojos azules desde la azotea de la misma le miraban partir sin alejar su vista en ningún momento de ella, Yue la vio marcharse en silencio, su mente aún divagaba en los recuerdos de aquella noche, en la sensación de sus labios sobre los de su joven ama, sus labios a punto de tomar los de ella, ahora había guardado un poco de distancia para con la castaña y es que sentía que no podía controlarse, deseaba tanto poder probar aquellos labios, pero sabía que estaba prohibido, sabía que no podía ni debía volver siquiera a intentarlo, pero sabía también que no podía negar que deseaba hacerlo... Pues ahora entendía que se había enamorado por completo de aquella chica

Todo estaba listo para la competencia, todas y cada una de las chicas patinadoras calentaba para el gran evento, todas con la esperanza de ser las escogidas como la única pareja del gran próximo campeón Romeo, este les observaba realizando sus entrenamientos de calentamiento, en algunos casos parte de su actuación desde una de las gradas más altas acompañado de Sashilo.

- mis queridas niñas, el momento ha llegado, el momento en el que sabremos quien será la nueva compañera de Romeo, les deseo suerte a todas – grito la rubia mujer mientras daba comienzo al torneo.

Tsuki entro de golpe a la pista, su camión se había retrazado un poco así que había llegado tarde, de inmediato se cambio y comenzó con su calentamiento, estaba concentrada y decidida a ser la ganadora, le demostraría a todos los buena que era en el deporte, no había notado o no había dado gran importancia a Kero que había salido de su maleta hipnotizado por el aroma de los postres del local cercano.

- espero que esta vez lo hagas bien – decía Romeo parándose detrás de la chica, esta se giro para mirarle con seriedad mientras este sonreía de medio lado- espero que pongas todo en la competencia… para que logres impresionarme – decía galante el joven mientras se acercaba un poco más a la chica que de algún modo comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, más cuando sintió el aliento del joven chocando contra su piel, sin embargo no era él, no era su presencia la que le ponía nerviosa, si no el recuerdo que la situación traía a ella, ese en donde no era Romeo el que estaba frente a ella, el que se acercaba a ella, si no un joven peli plateado con los más místicos ojos azules que hubiera visto en su vida

- haré lo que pueda – contesto Tsuki saliendo del recuerdo y mirando con decisión al joven patinador, este se sorprendió por un momento al ver aquello en sus ojos, pero pronto tomo su soberbia actitud. Sin otra palabra más este dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando sola a la muchacha sin percatarse que otra chica lo había visto todo y ahora poseía un sentimiento de celos que no soportó por lo que de inmediato se acercó a la castaña

- ¿qué fue todo eso? - pregunto Mila molesta

- No entiendo a que te refieres

- Tu estabas coqueteando con Romeo, ¿es esa tu estrategia?

- No es nada de lo que crees

- Eres una envidiosa lo quieres todo para ti, tienes un novio increíblemente apuesto y pretendes conquistar a Romeo también

- El…- comenzó Tsuki cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba por decir- … el … el no es mi novio – dijo finalmente sintiendo una completa tristeza dentro de ella, aquellas palabras habían salido con desgano de sus labios al darse cuenta de que el nunca sería suyo… al darse cuenta de que en el fondo deseaba que fuera todo lo contrario, el simple recuerdo de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo le erizaba la piel, pero la sensación aun presente de su calido aliento sobre su cuello, de su peso sobre ella y de sus labios rozando los suyos a punto de besarla le robaba el aliento y el pensamiento en segundos… ¿a caso estaba…?... no eso no era posible, además el jamás correspondería algo así… suponiendo que ella admitiera que estaba … enamorada de él…

No pudieron continuar con la discusión pues en ese momento se dio anuncio al inicio del torneo con las primeras participantes, cada una daba lo mejor de si y Mila podía darse cuenta de ello, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, la Srta. Shashilo le había demostrado que ella era su preferida y simplemente no se daría por vencida, ella ganaría de una forma u otra, ya no importaban los medios, si no el fin.

Con forme el día avanzaba, avanzaba el torneo, pero extrañamente muchas de las participantes se habían retirado bajo extrañas razones, heridas o enfermas habían solicitado el salir de la competencia, ahora solo quedaban cuatro finalistas, Tsuki, Mila, Hommy y Noiki eran las unicas competidoras aun presentes y su ultima prueba sería una rutina improvisada junto con Romeo.

Tsuki no lo parecía pero en el fondo estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, estaba a unos pasos de lograr su objetivo, de ser parte del equipo nacional y llegar muy lejos, necesitaba de toda su concentración y sin embargo su mente aun daba vueltas al mismo problema, a los sentimientos que ahora debía manejar, sintió entonces una presencia detrás de ella

- lo has hecho muy bien – decía Romeo acercándose despacio a ella, de pronto la chica no pudo dejar de mirarle, había algo en él, algo en esos ojos... – me has maravilla con tu actuación – hablo al tiempo que de un momento a otro atrapaba a la chica entre la pared y su cuerpo con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza- te deseo mucha suerte querida Tsuki – susurro el muchacho mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de la inmovilizada chica, sin una palabra más le volvió a dejar sola en la sala, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que tanto Mila como Yue quien había llegado hasta el lugar para vigilar a la chica lo habían visto todo. Mila sintió un gran odio crecer dentro de ella, esa maldita joven se había atrevido a hacerlo, a coquetear con Romeo y ahora lo había conquistado, Romeo era de ella, no había hecho trampa, no había herido a las otras competidoras para ahora perder contra ella, eso no se quedaría así, se encargaría de la castaña así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, ella se quedaría con Romeo sin duda alguna.

Yue por su lado sintió una completa molestia ante lo que había presenciado, ese joven se había atrevido a tocarla, a acercarse de más a ella y eso no lo iba a permitir, Tsuki lo era todo para él y debía de protegerla… no, no debía, deseaba protegerla a toda costa, sus pasos de inmediato le guiaron hasta donde aquel joven patinador se encontraba y sin pensarlo le tomo por el cuello de su camiseta empujándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared del pasillo en el que se encontraban

- que te quede claro que no permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella miserable, no volverás a tocar a Tsuki – dijo Yue lleno de rabia mirando directamente a los ojos de su enemigo, este sorprendido al principio regreso su rostro a uno de burla y le miro también con una sonrisa de medio lado

- ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Y se puede saber quien eres tu para dar semejante amenaza? – pregunto el muchacho sin dejar de lado su tono de burla, esas preguntas de pronto dejaron sin palabras y sin respuesta a Yue que no supo que decir, se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había hecho y se sorprendió de si mismo, nunca en toda su vida había perdido el control de sus emociones así, el distinguido hombre de hielo había desaparecido de él en unos instantes cuando vio aquella escena, como era que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Tsuki le alteraba así, ante la realización no tuvo más que guardar silencio – ah ya entiendo, tu estas enamorado de ella ¿no es cierto? – el peli blanco tenía más que clara la respuesta, pero no dijo nada, solto al patinador y de inmediato se marcho sin más pero bajo la atenta mirada de Romeo que aun se burlaba de él.

El número de los demonios había disminuido y los restantes ya comenzaban a sentir preocupación en su interior

- los poderes de la chica aumentan, sigue siendo una amenaza aun y cuando nosotras estamos trabajando en nuestro plan – comento la llamada Avaricia que ahora se recargaba en la pared junto a su hermana Envidia

- es hora de terminar con ella de una vez por todas – dijo el líder de los demonios en voz alta molesto – si su plan fracasa - decía el peli negro acercándose a Shashilo- invítala a nuestra celebración, entonces veremos que tan buena usando sus poderes en realidad es.

El día por fin había terminado, la final del torneo sería para el día siguiente por lo que todas las competidoras restantes habían regresado a casa, Tsuki aun caminaba distraída por el parque, sus pasos le detuvieron en el puente sobre el rio desde donde pudo admirar el atardecer, aun estaba confundida por sus sentimientos, simplemente no sabía que hacer con ellos.

- Tsuki ...- pronuncio el pequeño león amarillo llegando hasta ella

- ¿Kero en donde has estado?, se suponía que me habías acompañado para estar conmigo y te marchaste cuando pasamos por el local de los dulces

- lo siento no pude evitarlo

- tu de verdad no tienes remedio

- ni tu tampoco, ¿qué susece?, no has sido tu últimamente

- no lo se…estoy tan confundida… sobre todo lo que siento

- Tsuki solo tienes que … - trato de decir el pequeño ser amarillo pero pronto se oculto dentro de la mochila de la chica al sentir que alguien se acercaba, la castaña al notar aquello se giro notando a Mila detrás suyo

- ¿Mila?... ¿que haces aquí?

- Ya no te interpondrás más – sin más la chica levanto sus manos empujando el cuerpo de la joven Lee que cayo sin remedio por el puente al rio, su altura no era mucha como para matarle, y el agua había amortiguado parte del golpe, pero su tobillo había chocado contra una roca rompiéndose al instante, la culpable había escapado luego de su acción haciendo fácil que Kero saliera de inmediato al rescate, se transformo en el gran león dorado y recargo a la chica sobre su lomo sacándole pronto del río y luego llevándole hasta su casa.

- ¿Pero que paso? – pregunto alarmado Yue al verlos entrar de aquella forma y más cuando noto la herida en la chica, Kero llevo a la joven hasta su cuarto y le ayudo a recostarse en la cama, al poco tiempo entro Yue con algo de agua caliente que coloco sobre su tobillo, entonces concentro su magia y poso sobre su piel su mano iluminada, de inmediato el hueso comenzó a sanar aunque aun se podía observar un moretón en el lugar de la fractura – descuida, el hueso se ha curado y el moretón desaparecerá mañana

- Muchas gracias Yue y kero

- Lo mejor es que descanses – dijeron ambos guardianes al tiempo que se levantaban y salían de la habitación. La castaña se quedo en silencio meditando, cada vez que Yue se acercaba a ella su corazón se aceleraba mientras que su cuerpo, su espíritu se llenaba de una asombrosa calidez… ya no sabía que pensar y su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, Yue del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba del mismo modo, era un hecho su amor por su joven señora, pero era un hecho que no sabía que hacer al respecto, ella jamás lo vería si no como su guardián, ¿que tan real podía ser para ella?, como decirle y demostrarle lo que sentía si sabía que ella jamás le vería en serio.

Finalmente había llegado el día de la prueba final, las cuatro finalistas estaban listas para la competencia, Mila había llegado temprano a la pista, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar quien había llegado detrás de ella, Tsuki estaba como sin nada parada al frente de la chica con una sonrisa

- no se como lo lograste, pero no dejare que sigas, ¡Romeo es mio! – grito Mila fuera de si, entonces la castaña lo noto, de ella se desprendía energía negativa y era evidente que esta ya se había dado cuenta del descubrimiento, por lo que de su mano lanzo un poder que Tsuki esquivo fácilmente, cuando esta also la vista noto que Mila había escapado por la puerta de atrás de la pista, sin persarlo ni un minuto salio detrás de ella. Kero había sentido aquello y luego de avisar a Yue salieron a toda prisa rumbo a la ubicación de su ama.

- Mila no se que fue lo que te paso, pero debes dejarme ayudarte, estas siendo controlada – hablo la castaña acercándose a su amiga que ahora le veia con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Estas completamente equivocada jovencita, esta chica dejo de ser tu amiga desde hacía tiempo – decían unas voces mientras dos nubes negras se desprendía del cuerpo de Mila que ahora caía cual costal inconciente - y créelo ha sido divertido el ver tu rostro al notar el cambio en tu amiga

- Demonios, ustedes son demonios

- Yo soy Avaricia – decía una de las chicas

- Y yo soy Envidia – decía la otra mirándola con desprecio – y es hora de que mueras portadora de la magia Clow – sin otra palabra más comenzaron con su ataque, esas chicas eran rápidas y su fuerte era el moverse entre las sobras y atacar en conjunto, mientras una golpeaba a Yue por la espalda la otra hacía lo mismo pero de frente con Kero y sin ambos guardianes atacar al mismo tiempo a Tsuki era muy fácil, sin remedio la castaña termino en el piso con su mochila a lo lejos – te mataremos finalmente niña – gritaron ambas mientras volaban hacía la joven que rodo sobre el piso para evitar el golpe, Yue lo observo todo notando la forma sincronizada de ataque del enemigo

- Debemos hacer lo mismo

- ¿qué?- pregunto Kero no entendiendo las palabras de su compañero

- atacar como uno solo igual que ellas – el leon entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había notado Yue, le miro a los ojos y sin decir palabra alguna se pusieron de acuerdo, cuando ambas hermanas estaban por atacar de nuevo a la chica, recibieron el poder de los guardianes, la pelea ahora estaba pareja pues los cuatro enemigos se atacaban como uno solo, era el momento para Tsuki, así podría detenerles, invoco su carta viento y su carta fuego al mismo tiempo, una gran ráfaga de fuego prendió el cielo, los guardianes lo habían notado y se hicieron a un lado cuando el ataque llego a ellos haciendo que las hermanas cayeran en la trampa y pronto fueran eliminadas

Mila abrió los ojos despacio encontrándose con los de Tsuki al frente

- ¿que paso? – pregunto un tanto confundida la chica

- nada de lo que debas preocuparte, todo esta bien ahora amiga – dijo la castaña sonriendo calidamente a la chica, gesto que esta correspondió, se pusieron de pie y entraron a la pista de hielo solo para sorprenderse ante los resultados, habían perdido el tiempo en la batalla y al no presentarse en su turno habían perido la competencia por default, ambas jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír, al menos y pese a todo seguían siendo amigas.


End file.
